Let Me Call you Sweetheart
by jnjohnson
Summary: Anne has never been fond of change. Especially when it comes to Gilbert Blythe. A long awaited happily ever after may have to wait as trials come in their way.
1. If Only He Knew

The autumn leaves never looked more delicious on this crisp fall afternoon. A true scope for the imagination. A single red leaf falls swiftly to the ground, much as my worries of my red hair fades. The decaying leaves swirl with the wind, and I look down below the oak bridge to see what looks like my dear friend Katie, reflecting off the smooth ripples in the Lake of Shining Waters. She looks much older than the last time we met, face to face. Much as I too, had changed. It brings be back to the golden days of Green Gables, when there was hardly any space between one adventure and another. Between dying my hair green as watercress, or an evening tea with Diana, which unfortunately had to end early; I will always think back on Avonlea with the fondest affection. I'll never forget the comfort that Katie gave me in those weeks of being shunned, cut off from Diana's world.

Katie was there for me in the depths of despair, and as I hope I shall never face a 'Jonah day' again, it is always good to see a familiar face. A face that doesn't roll an eye at my fountain of words, as well as bringing me comfort at times I was drowning in my own sorrow.

Dear Diana and I reunited in the break of my last year at Queens, where she was married as quickly and painlessly as she got engaged. I can't say that I enjoyed it the same. The day was beautiful, sure. The wedding was _nearly_ perfect... that is until Gilbert came along, a ring in his hand. It was the assumption that one day Gilbert and I would be wed, tagged alongside it a white picket fence and children running wild. But the heavy assumptions were just that - assumptions. I am afraid my personality just isn't fit for a small box of confinement, persuaded by a jewel. It's hard enough to have a bosom friend taken away, but to know you caused a dear friend an amount of pain you may never be able to overcome... that has been the ache that's sat in my stomach ever since. I don't regret the regection of the proposal, I only regret the loss of friendship that came along with it.

The moment haunts me, replaying over and over in my head. Each time, I do my best to imagine if things had gone differently. Trying desperately to rid my thoughts of darkness, I write my what ifs on paper. What if it would've worked out, what if we'd live a lifetime together in bliss. If only he knew. Lost in thought, the pencil that once rested between my teeth falls down in the deepest part of But I fear Gilbert's haunting words will stay with me forever, beyond the grave.

_"I hope he breaks your heart... whoever he is."_

Trying desperately to rid my thoughts of darkness, I write vigorously supplies needed for Diana's wedding anniversary. How quickly her family had grown as the time passed. Silly of me to think time stood still as my adventures traveled farther from Avonlea.

Lost in thought, the pencil that once rested between my teeth falls down in the deepest part of the Lake of Shining Waters.

I never did find that pencil.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I stammered, getting on all fours to salvage what's left of the drenched pencil. As I reach out my hand down the cool water, a familiar voice calls out to me.

"Anne? What on earth are you doing?" I turn my head, looking towards the voice, to see a nice pair of black leather shoes, just below a firmly pressed pair of sleek dress pants. My eyes finally reach the face of the figure, when a smile is plastered on my face.

"Roy!" I cry out, then look down in realization, as the sight of me on all fours for a pencil seems at the moment absolutely absurd. A laughter escapes my lips as I stretch my hand toward his. Soon, the laughter bellows between the two of us until an unsettling silence clouds the joy of seeing his face.

"I couldn't bare the thought of letting you waist away at a time like this." He and I exchange a glance, before I looked down in a painful reflection of the past few days.

"Matthew was the truest of kindred spirits." I nod, swollowing the deep pain that surrounded my chest. He'd died only this week due to heart failure. Dispite my efforts, he slipped away in my arms.

~~~

It was a horrid day. A day where all nature seemed to mourn along side me due to Matthew's passing. I'd never known such sadness when he'd left. I sobbed until there were no more tears to cry, screaming in anger until there was no voice left within me. There was nothing I could do. All that followed that day was a blur of emptiness, even when Green Gables was filled with people. I didn't care about a single person in that room that offered condolences. They came and left. I only cared for Matthew, who always stood by me, even when it seemed foolish. The only hint of understanding came from the weathered grey eyes of Marrilla, who became the stronghold for us both. Sadness was inevitable, but at least I had someone to share it with.

~~~

Much like the townspeople in Avonlea, Roy wasn't sure quite what to say. I don't blame him. I wouldn't know what to say either.

"I brought these." Roy whispers, unveiling a bouquet of flowers filled with the bright pastel colors of spring.

"They're beautiful." I smile, tracing my hand upon the fragil petals.

"Marilla said she'd have dinner ready, that is, if you feel up to it?" Roy suggests. It'd been since Matthews parting that I'd lost my appetite. Marilla didn't make a fuss over the first day. It was only yesterday when she threatened to call the doctor if I refused. She knew me well enough to know I would never go at my own will. Not with Gilbert Blythe assisting.

"I'd love some." I smile softly. Walking together, hand in hand, I stop to take in all of Avonlea's beauty, as I keep in mind the sentiment Miss. Stacy once put into my heart.

_"Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it yet." _

I turn toward my back, soaking it all in, when my eye is caught on a strapping boy with familiar kind eyes, just behind the bridge. The boy wore a solemn expression, gripping onto a pencil. We lock eyes, only for a moment, when his face falls to the grass below.

_Tomorrow cannot come soon enough._

...

Hello, everybody! Please understand that as this is not the word for word books/movies/series you have come to know, my goal isn't to recreate something so perfectly done by Lucy Montgomery. I don't want to take away from her work, but I also want to make this story fresh for you to read. As far as how you picture Anne or Gilbert looking, that's all up to you and your imagination, I'm only here to expand on a series I love dearly.

I've updated in the past, but due to some questions, I wanted to clear things up.

1\. The timeline is off! Yes, I know that Matthew died before Anne and Gilbert graduated Redmond. Yes, I realize that Anne rejected Roy in college not after. But I was intrigued at the idea of the two during this time period.

I'm not an expert book wise, I realize that. I read the books at a young age and fell in love, although do not have all the details down. This is a fanfic, so I hope you'll be open minded when it comes to the changes.

Again, **thanks for reading**! I hope to bring a bit of scope for your imagination each time you revisit this series. With all my love,

Janaya


	2. Beaus and Boys

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	3. A Broken Slate

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	4. A Broken Slate - Part 2

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	5. All Because Of A Slate

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	6. The Beauty Within the Tree

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


	7. Talk To Him

UPDATING CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!


End file.
